In recent years, along with miniaturization of RAM, short channel effects and 3D transistors have been used as cell transistors. However, resistive random access memories such as a resistive random access memory (ReRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and phase-change random access memory (PRAM), which further require an ensured cell current and a cell (invert) current, require a further increase in cell current.